1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, as well as associated method and computer program storage device, that is connected through wireless communication to a mobile phone terminal or a music playback apparatus having a music playback function and that is used for playing back audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In mobile frequency modulation (FM) radio receivers according to the related art, a cable of an earphone (earphone cable) connected to the receiver has been used as an antenna in order to appropriately receive a FM radio broadcast.
Also, in recent years, mobile phone terminals having a function of receiving FM radio broadcast have been provided. In such mobile phone terminals, too, an earphone cable connected thereto has been used as an antenna.
For the purpose of increasing reception sensitivity, various improvements have been made on such an earphone that is connected to a radio receiver or a mobile phone terminal having a function of receiving FM radio broadcast and that has a cable used as an antenna.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-331209 discloses a technology of providing an earphone cable with a high-frequency choke coil and a capacitor connected in parallel to the choke coil in a high-frequency manner, thereby preventing a decrease in FM reception sensitivity in the case of using the earphone cable as an antenna.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-258728 discloses a technology of integrally forming antennas of different frequency bands, thereby improving reception performances in the respective frequency bands.